The present invention relates to a digital united information instrument panel for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a digital united information instrument panel for a vehicle that is capable of increasing contrast ratio by minimizing the light leakage with a black matrix to improve the visibility and the readability while applying the segment and the dot matrix together in one panel with the negative type.
Generally, the vehicle instrument panel, which is also referred to as a cluster gauge, is an instrument panel which informs a driver of the overall driving status of vehicle. While looking forward, the driver frequently looks at the vehicle instrument panel and determines the driving status.
A vehicle instrument panel can include, but is not limited to a tachometer, a speed-meter, and a thermometer/fuel-indicator, and can indicate information including the engine rotation speed (RPM) of the vehicle which is sensed through a detection sensor, the driving speed, the coolant temperature, and the fuel content condition, by the movement of a needle. Thus, the driver can determine the velocity of the vehicle by reading the number that a corresponding needle indicates. Accordingly, the driver controls the driving status while driving with reference to the information which is obtained through the instrument panel.
Exemplary vehicle instrument panels are shown in FIGS. 1a to 1c. 
FIG. 1a shows an exemplary vehicle instrument panel of the segment only type 10, which has a limit in expressing certain information due to the limit of the expression function of the segments.
FIG. 1b shows an exemplary vehicle instrument panel which applies the segment and the dot matrix together in one panel. The vehicle instrument panel as the one shown in FIG. 1b exemplifies the positive type that makes a text part 20 dark and radiates the surroundings 30, so that the text part 20 is seen as a black. In such a configuration, the design is crude and the day/night visibility and the readability are lowered.
Accordingly, a vehicle instrument panel of the negative type was developed wherein the surrounding area of the text part is dark, and the illumination is concentrated on the text part.
However, in such a configuration, the light leakage of the dot matrix is larger in comparison with the segment, so that a color difference is generated between the segment and the dot matrix. Accordingly, in manufacturing the vehicle instrument panel by integrating the segment and the dot matrix into one panel, the color difference is prominent, and the visibility is lowered. Therefore, the vehicle instrument panel was manufactured as an individual type in which the segment and the dot matrix are separated. FIG. 1c exemplifies a vehicle instrument panel of this configuration. In such a vehicle instrument panel of the individual negative type as shown in exemplary FIG. 1c, the segment 10 and a dot matrix 40 are separated. As a result, the design is awkward and stiff, and it is difficult for a driver to clearly recognize the exact information displayed.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.